1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a foldable device including a flexible display.
2. Description of the Related Art
A portable foldable device (hereinafter, referred to as a mobile device) such as a communication terminal, a game player, a multimedia device, a portable computer, or a photographing apparatus includes a display device that displays image information and an input unit such as a keypad. Many mobile devices described above may include a foldable structure that may fold into a smaller size in order to improve portability. In such foldable mobile devices, two bodies are connected to each other using the foldable structure. Because a display of the foldable mobile device of the related art may not fold, the display of the foldable mobile device may be disposed on only one of the two bodies. Hence, it is difficult to incorporate a large display on a mobile device including a foldable structure.
As flexible displays have been developed, attempts have been made to apply the flexible display device to a mobile device including a foldable structure. In such attempts, because the flexible display device may be disposed over two bodies to extend through the foldable structure, a larger screen may be provided. However, although the flexible display device may be bendable, if the flexible display device is sharply bent, the flexible display device itself may be damaged. Hence, a curved portion having a predetermined curvature is formed at a center of the flexible display device when the flexible display device folds. In this case, however, when the flexible display device is folded for a long time and then is unfolded, the curved portion may not be able to be spread flat.